


I Didn't Know You Saved Those Pictures

by TinyDragonSnake



Series: I Didn't Know... [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is an easily flustered individual, F/M, Mild sin, Mostly Fluff, Slight sin, and Mari is a tease, not exactly for the kiddies here, sinful fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragonSnake/pseuds/TinyDragonSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Adrien never got rid of those "special" pictures he drew of his lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know You Saved Those Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be one of the very few "sinful" stories I write for this fandom. Do forgive me, anyone who thought this series was gonna be pure cute fluff. 
> 
> With that aside, let's carry on to some mild sin

" _Adrien_!" Marinette cried out. She was crouched next to an oak box her boyfriend had covered with a piece of cloth.

"What?!" He burst out the bathroom. He had his pants, thank goodness, but he was without a shirt. His hair was still damp and slightly dripping when he raced over to his crouching beloved. "Mari, what is it?! Are you hurt!? Did an akuma attack happen!? _Did you get akumatized_!?"

The dark haired girl turned around, a sly grin on her lips and a bundle of papers in her arms. Adrien paled looking at them. He knew just what those were. Of course, he'd taken great pains to make sure no one could ever find them, although shoving them in a box and covering it up wasn't exactly the best idea. Or the smartest.

"You never got rid of these!" Marinette giggled.

' _So giggles_ can _sound evil, good to know,_ ' The blonde thought to himself.

"Adrien I can't believe you!" His girlfriend shoved one of his favorites to his chest. "You _drew_ all these?!"

"Yes," He refused to meet her gaze.

"Explain this," She accusingly held up one.

It was her, in only her Ladybug mask. Her shirt was pushed up to her breasts, exposing her soft midsection. A skirt was torn on her hips. Her panties were in full view, a small dark spot on them. Her legs were pushed up, held in place by his hands. Her mouth was wide open, her tongue peeking out slightly. A line of spit trailed down her jaw. Her eyes were wide and cloudy, staring at him, just begging for him.

"I was really inspired by this dream I had," Adrien laughed nervously.

"What happened in the dream?"

" _So much_ ," A wide grin spread on his lips.

"Adrien!" Marinette playfully slapped him. "You said you got rid of these, why did you lie?"

"I really didn't want Nino and Alya to see," He mumbled.

"You can really draw," It was her turn to blush.

They spent the next hour or so looking over the pictures. Adrien had drawn Marinette in various positions. Some he was in, some he wasn't, though a hand or two was always on her small body. One had Chat and Ladybug on a roof. The black leather clad hero had pinned his lady down, one hand holding her arms above her head. The other had torn through her suit, leaving her womanhood exposed and wide open. His claws where holding her mouth open, her tongue curling over the digits, soaking them in saliva. Her hair was undone, her breasts her peeking out through the cuts.

"You wanna do this at some point?" The blonde nuzzled his lady's cheek.

"Not on any of your nine lives, Kitty," Marinette gave him a kiss.

"How about... This one?" Adrien pointed to another where Chat was ravishing a blushing Marinette.

"Adrien!" She giggled, pushing him lightly.

"What about this?" This one had a tied up Ladybug at the whims of Adrien's hands.

Marinette couldn't help but giggle at him. She couldn't deny the feeling the pictures gave her - wanted, loved, _lusted after_ , hot - but it didn't mean she would accept her boyfriend's attempts at living out his fantasies. No matter how hot they were. She had to admit, Adrien was quite talented and had one hell of an imagination. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Marinette wondered just what was in his search history. No doubt an endless stream of naked Ladybug images.

"Adrien," She whispered when she noticed the time.

"Yea?"

"We should get to sleep, it's almost midnight," Mari giggled watching him groan and try collecting all the papers. A few she shoved into her bag without him noticing, mostly the ones involving Chat and Marinette.

"C'mon, I'm not _feline_ like missing out on cuddling the real Mari," Adrien snickered as Mari groaned. "Oh, don't be like that, _Purr_ -incess, I'm not _kitten_ around here, I really do wanna cuddle."

"Three puns in one go," She huffed. "I don't know if you're getting better or getting worse."

"Don't be like that," He kissed her ear. "Let's go to bed, right _meow_."

"Damn it Adrien!" She tackled him to the floor.

"This is the _purr_ -fect _meow_ -ment for your wonderful _cat_ -itude, my lady!" The blonde laughed, hugging her close.

"You and your puns are gonna kill me before Hawkmoth does," The bluenette mumbled into his chest.

"I'm _paw_ -sitive you'll come to adore them," He chuckled, kissing her nose and dragging them to the bed. 

"Goodnight, mon minou," Mari giggled, nuzzling her face to his chest. 

"Goodnight, m'lady," He answered back. His fingers found themselves weaving through her hair as she curled up and drifted off. His lady. His princess. His Mari. 

No picture or drawing could do her beauty justice. She was perfection personified. The sun to his earth. It wasn't amazing she had so many admirers. But, she chose him. She chose Chat. Her beloved and trusted partner, who flirted with her and had a horde of inappropriate pictures of her. 

Adrien snuggled closer to her. Marinette was his lady, his sun, his princess. And he'd always have her, till the end of time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried


End file.
